


I'm gonna tell all my secrets tonight

by vibe_it_out (TideNightWalker)



Series: The Flash Theory Fics [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: After 2x22, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Major - Freeform, Spoilers, dang, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/vibe_it_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally pushes away that thought, and hugs Jessie tighter.<br/>It can wait- they all need time.<br/>Secrets can be pushed away, but they come back.<br/>He'll talk to them later.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Season Two Finale speculations</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm gonna tell all my secrets tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Secrets" by One Republic.
> 
> Beware of Spoilers!
> 
> Dang, that episode was crazy!
> 
> Come fangirl about it on tumblr with me @ tidenightwalker.
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies

  By the time Barry is back with Henry's dead body, Wally has only just stopped sputtering confusedly.

  Barry is sobbing. Caitlin and Cisco gingerly take Henry off Barry's arm, and Joe and Iris hug him tight, their sadness mixing with Barry's screaming sobs.

  Wally just stands, dumbfounded as Jessie backpedals straight into him.

  She's shaking, so Wally wraps his arms around her as she shakes and buries her face in his shirt front.

  He knows he's probably shaking, with suprise and with sadness.

  He hates himself for imagning himself in Barry's spot, without his Dad and Mother.

  It just makes his eyes sting, and his body shake more.

  Jessie squeezes where her arms are around his middle.

  Cisco and Caitlin have begun hugging off to the side after they had set Henry on the couch.

  Mrs. McGee isn't reacting at all, just standing next to the couch, looking at her shoes.

  _They lied to me. Barry is the Flash._

  Wally pushes away that thought, and hugs Jessie tighter.

  It can wait- they all need time.

  Secrets can be pushed away, but they come back.

  He'll talk to them later.


End file.
